Hypnotizing Eyes Version 20
by justanothergaarafangurl
Summary: A old friend. A old love. A old tale. A young woman. A new organaztion. When they mix what's Pein and the Akatsuki to do? Is Hidan being...Nice? Just who is this girl? Rated M. PeinxOc. PeinOc.
1. Just a Demon

**_Me - Hey, eveyone!! This is Hypnotizing Eyes (Version 2.0)!! Because I didn't really like the way my first one came out I re-did it and I like this one a lot more. So here it is! Rated M for Swearing, Fighting (that includes blood, gore, yatta, yatta, yatta), and there might be a lemon later. I own the Oc's and plot but NOT Naruto (This includes the Akatsuki and stuff). Anyway hope ya Enjoy!!_**

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_Twitch_**

_"What"_

_**Twitch**_

_"The"_

_**Twitch**_

_"Hell!?!?"_

"_Sorry?"_

"_You got to be kidding me!! $25.85 for a set of 10 kunai?!?"_

"_Um…Yes?"_

"_There not even good ones! It would be one thing if they sought out the target or something but there __just__ kunai!" _

"_I'm sorry Miss I don-"_

"_Let me tell ya something boy! I've seen a lot of stupid things-"_

"_Is there a problem?"_

"_Yes! $25.85 for a set of 10 kunai is unbelievable and I won't pay unless the price goes down!"_

"_I'm sorry Miss, I can't lower the price. You can pay it or we'll have to-"_

"_Have to what? Throw me out?"_

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"_Damn shop keepers and there must pay the price, prices." _

_A tall young woman (around 5'8 give or take a few inches) walked down a dirt street with her arms crossed over her chest and her head slightly bowed. Now, one would normally take one look at this woman and find her very odd. With a long black cloak trailing down to her ankles and the hood up covering her face except her mouth and chin, long light almost neon blue hair with the occasional silver stripe could be seen coming out from under the hood and ending near her knees. The cloaks sleeves covered her arms and ended near her fingers almost covering them. Because the cloak was open one would be able to see she was wearing white shorts that ending a little lower then mid-thigh. Several black, silver, and white belts (each a different size) hung slanted and crisscrossing over her hips. On her torso was a faded black (almost gray) tube top cut off showing an out line of a four-pack on her smooth (and dirty) tummy. _

"_Fucking hate shop keeps. Where's the challenge when ya need it?" Muttered the young woman passing by a couple drunks standing in front of an old bar. _

"_Hey pretty!" One yelled out to her as she walked by (still muttering)._

_When the woman didn't respond the man and his fellow drunks followed her, and although they were drunk they seemed to be able to walk in a straight line….Well the first man did anyway. _

"_Didn't you hear me little missy?"_

_The women stiffened._

"_Young girls shouldn't be walking around alone, you hear?"_

_The woman had now stopped and the drunken man had walked up behind her and gripped her shoulder with a sweaty, slightly pudgy hand. _

"_Ya best take your 'and off me boy." Said the woman with a calm, albeit cold voice. _

_The man chuckled._

"_You talk funny girl. I wonder if scream funny to." He said leaning in her mouth almost touching her ear. _

"_What the-!?!" Yelled the man as he found him self flying through the air and into a old burnt building at least 10-15 feet away. Before he landed he found himself hanging by his neck, which was held by the same woman he had been 'talking' to not a moment before. As his feet hung in the air and his face turned an odd shade of red the woman said_

"_I told ya boy, didn't I?"_

"_I- I was-"_

"_What? Just kidden?" Asked the woman with her head tilting to the side like a confused dog would do._

"_I think not. I was alreadys in a bad mode. Todays just not your day. Huh boy?"_

_The man flew back through the old wall and onto the dirty ground of an ally behind it. _

"_Wh- Who are you?" He asked staring at the woman with wide eyes as her foot resting on his sweaty, dirty chest. _

"_Me?" She let out a low chuckle "I'm just the demon from your dreams…boy."_

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_Ok people! That was the first chapter of Hypnotizing Eyes (Version 2.0) I hope ya liked it. Oh by the way..._**

**_'and - means Hand._**

**_And I didn't miss spell The Woman talks like that, so don't worrie, kay?_**


	2. Interesting

**_Me - Yay! Chapter 2 of Hypnotizing Eyes (Version 2.0) is out!! Hopefully Chapter 3 will be out today or tommorow. Anyway heres todays guess!_**

**_Pein - Hello._**

**_Me - HI PEIN!!! *Glomps*_**

**_Pein - *Sighs* Can we hurry and finish this? I have...stuff to do._**

**_Me - M'Okay!  
_******

**_Pein - Yasu only owns Oc's and plot she does NOT own the Nine Tailed Fox-_**

**_Me - He means Naruto-Nii-chan!_**

**_Pein - This story is rated M for Swearing, Fighting that includes blood, gore and other "Scary" things and the might be lemon._**

**_Me - Enjoy!!^0^_**

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

"_Leader-sama."_

"_Itachi. Sasori. You two are being sent on a mission to get our newest member."_

"_I thought the Akatsuki had enough members, Leader-sama." _

"_The Akatsuki will be able to do much more with this person in our ranks, understand?"_

"_Yes, Leader-sama."_

"_You two are to go and find a Hisako, Hitomi. Or more commonly known as 'The Demon of Dreams'"_

_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

"_Tsunade-sama! TSUNADE-SAMA!!"_

"_Huh? S' happing?" _

"_A small town near the village of mist has been completely destroyed!" Said a pink haired, girl known has, Sakura._

"_WHAT!?!?" Yelled the 5__th__ hokage._

"_A town known for there weapon shop's and bars has been burned down to the ground as of yesterday afternoon." _

"_Is anyone alive? Did they see who did it?"_

"_No. Everyone was completely slaughtered. But there was one man who was found on the brink of death all he was able to say was 'It was The Demon.' He then died." Said Sakura looking at the floor._

"_The Demon?" _

"_Yes, Tsunade-sama." _

"_Anymore information? Anything at all?"_

"_Iie. Tsunade-sama." _

_The 5__th__ hokage sighed and placed her forehead on the palm of her hand. _

"_Fine. Just keep your ears open."_

"_Hai, Tsunade-sama!" _

_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Two cloaked figures were following a tall blue haired woman as she walked through a forest humming a soft sounding tune. _

"_That's the Demon of Dreams?" Asked the shorter of the two-cloaked men. _

"_Yes."_

_The woman let out a soft laugh and stopped turning her head towards the two men._

"_Is the Akatsuki calling for me already?"_

_The two men jumped to the forest floor as the woman faced them. _

"_You are Hisako, Hitomi." Said the taller of the two. _

"_Yes…Demo I would rather be called Yumi if you don't mind." She said the corners of her lips curving in a smirk._

"_And you two are?"_

"_Uchiha, Itachi. And Akasuna no Sasori." Said the shorter one._

"_Well, now that names are out of the way. What now?" _

"_We were told to bring you to our base under force if we have to."_

"_Force is not necessary. I knew the Akatsuki would be calling and I have no reason not to go so…lead the way!"_

_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

"_Hello…Um, Tobi, is it now?"_

"_Yes, Yumi."_

_The woman (Who shall now be known as Yumi or Hitomi) had been taken to the Akatsuki base (which the location will not be told for necessary reasons) and had been told to wait in a small, dark room lighted be a few candles with a dark almost black desk in the middle of the room. One chair (which was very plushy and soft looking) sat behind the desk were a man sat. He had short, messy black hair and the same black cloak that Itachi and Sasori were wearing (though his had a hood on it) and a bright orange, circular mask which only has one eye whole over his right eye. Started at the right eye and spinning out was a black line making the mask look like an orange and black version of a hypnotizing circle. In the other chair (which was not nearly as comfy as the other looked but still soft enough) was were Hitomi sat. Her hands in her lap and face blank. _

"_Then, Tobi. Why is it you have called for me?" She asked putting her head in her hand and her elbow on the right arm of the chair. _

"_I have a…feeling that things will get-"_

"_Messy?"_

"_That. But, I think you'll find it interesting." _

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Hmmm…I like interesting." _

_"I know."_

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_Yay!! Chapter 2 is done!._**

**_Mina - Everyone._**

**_Hai - Yes._**

**_Iie - No._**

**_Demo - But. _**


	3. How Old?

**_Me - Yay! Chapter 3! So 'appy! We hope you all enjoy it, right Itachi!?_**

**_Itachi - Hn.  
_******

**_Me - *Glomps Itachi* Ok! Do your stuff Ita-Kun!_**

**_Itachi - Yasu Does NOT own the nine tailed fox -_**

**_Me - Agian It's Naruto._**

**_Itachi - She only owns the plot and Oc's. This story is rating M for blood, gore, swearing, and a might be lemon. _**

**_Me - Enjoy Mina!!_**

**_...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

"_Attention." _

_4 men turned from the T.V, deck of cards, or book and turned to their orange haired leader. Normally the 4 men would look up then go back to what they were doing but listen. However this time they continued to stare. Not at there leader but at the girl next to him. Itachi and Sasori walked into the room sitting down making themselves comfy as the leader spoke. _

"_This is-"_

"_Yumi." Said Hitomi "Just call me Yumi."_

"…_Right. Yumi. She's our new member and she has every right to hurt you if she needs to. Just don't kill them if you do get into a fight." Said the leader as he turned to her._

_Yumi nodded with a small smirk not seeing the leader giving her one more glance as he walked out of the room. _

_Hitomi stood at the doorway looking at each of the men in turn. _

_There was of course Itachi with his long black hair pulled into a low ponytail, his red sharingan glowing dimly as he opened a book and started reading it. Sasori with his ear length messy red hair and red/gray eyes was holding a puppet arm in his lap rubbing it up and down with a cloth,_

'_Must be shining it' She thought as she looked over to the next man who had been playing with some clay in his hands, he had long blonde hair pulled into a half ponytail and some hair hanging over his left eye and his right eye which was a cyan blue was focused on her, the clay lay limp in is hands. A man with a large roll of bills in his hands sat in an armchair his black hair messy and slightly hanging in his lime green eyes. _

'_Well, I'll be damned.' She thought 'If I didn't know any better I'd say I at some sort of Guys 'R Us!' _

_Hitomi continued looking at the men before her eyes landed at the last one. The last man was the one Hitomi stared at. _

_Silver hair slicked back to the nape of his neck, his pink eyes wide in shock and a long three bladed red scythe, now on the floor as he had dropped it. _

"_Mi-chan?" he said his voice strained slightly._

"…_Otouto?" _

"…………………………………_OTOUTO!?!?!" _

_All the men there were now either staring at Hitomi or looking from her to Hidan._

"_Umm…how old __are__ you, hm?" Said the blonde haired man._

_Hitomi smirked at the men in the room._

"_Older then you."_

_She walked into the room passing the staring men walking straight to Hidan. _

"_Well? How are ya Hidan?" _

_Hidan's mouth opened and closed once or twice and seemed to be at a loss of words (Much to the shock of the other members) _

"_I- I...Fuck! Were have you been, Mi-chan?"_

_Hitomi let a small smile cross her lips before her face went blank and she put a finger to her mouth making a 'shush' motion._

_The other members watched the small drama unfolding in front of them before they saw Hitomi walk back to the door and raising a hand made a 'follow me' motion to Hidan, who quickly stood up can walked out of the room._

"_What the hell just happen, un!?!" _

_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Hitomi walked through the dark, cold hallways of the Akatsuki cave following Hidan's chakra. His door was a dark almost blood red with 'Hidan' in black letters on the front. She walked right in to see Hidan pacing back and forth. _

"_And here I thought you would be able to feel my chakra by now, Hi-kun."_

_Hidan looked over at her face so quickly it was amazing his neck didn't crack (Not that it would be any worry if he did). His eyes were still wide and looked at her unbelieving. _

"_Wha- I mean…Were have you… I-" Hidan stammered._

_Hitomi stepped into the room ignoring the blood stained walls, carpets and bed. She stepped in front of Hidan, which meant she stopped right in the middle of a Jashin symbol that was on the floor. _

**_....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**_Man! I know it's short but I'm have a bit of writers block (On both stories) The problem is that I have a couple other storys I wanna get down so I'm gonna start those on my word doc, then hopefully I'll be able to work on bot Hypnotizing Eyes, and The Kunoichi and the Demon, Kay?_**


End file.
